Kocham go
by Blackisz
Summary: Kasamatsu nie potrafi zaakceptować swoich uczuć do Kise


**"Kocham go"**

* * *

**Warning: To jest okrutnie słodkie - naprawdę od samego czytania można dostać cukrzycy ._.'**

* * *

- Yukio, mój ty maleńki cukieraskuuu, chodź do tatuuusiaaa!  
Wycie tego debila było słychać na całe osiedle, przez co zniesmaczony zacisnąłem pełne wargi. Ja naprawdę rozumiem, że on nie ma się gdzie podziać, bo jego dom został w jakimś dziwnym wypadku zalany i teraz się „suszy słoneczkiem". Serio to jest nawet logiczne i w sumie całkiem możliwe. No pewnie. Ale czy kurwa on mógłby być na tyle łaskawy i nie upijać się w trupa w moim mieszkaniu, moim alkoholem i na mojej podłodze w salonie!?

Zazgrzytałem zębami widząc jak turla się po dywanie z pustą butelką po wódce przytuloną do piersi przy okazji drąc się jak opętany. Na dodatek te jego żółto – złoto – chuj wie jakie kosmyki tak uroczo się potargały, że miałem ochotę przeruchać z wrażenia stojąca obok lampę. Nie ja wcale nie jestem zboczony.

- Kise czy ty możesz łaskawie ruszyć swoje tłuste dupsko i w końcu iść położyć się spać jak na normalnego człowieka przystało? – spytałem wyjątkowo grzecznie, widząc jak niebezpiecznie zaczyna się zbliżać do barku.

Spojrzał na mnie zamglonymi oczami i wycharczał.

- Niee! Bo ty się nie słuchasz tatusiaaaaa! – próbował wskazać na mnie kciukiem jednak jakimś cudem miał spore problemy z trafieniem.

- Nie jesteś moim ojcem więc się ogarnij – westchnąłem widząc, że moja pacyfistyczna postawa nic tutaj nie da – Idź się połóż zanim mi zdemolujesz cały pokój.

Jego rozbiegany wzrok zaczął skakać to na moją twarz to na drzwi. Po chwili nadął policzki, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając ramiona na szklanej butelce. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować wydobył z siebie tak przeraźliwy pisk, że aż jęknąłem zatykając sobie uszy palcami.

- Ty mnie nie kochaaaaaaaaaasz!

- Kurwa, zamkniesz się w końcu czy nie, debilu!? – warknąłem zirytowany – Pobudzisz wszystkich, kurna!

- Ale ty mnie nie kochasz – zawył, a jego oczy zaczęły się robić niebezpiecznie szkliste.

Jezus maria tylko nie to! Jak on zacznie ryczeć po pijaku to do rana go nie uspokoję! A to niezbyt przyjemna wizja. możecie mi wierzyć. Bezradnie rozłożyłem ręce gorączkowo próbując znaleźć rozwiązanie z tej sytuacji. Ahahaha, Kasamatsu myśl do cholery !

- Oj no, spokojnie – zacząłem błagalnie, próbując kupić sobie trochę czasu – Co mam zrobić, żebyś tak nie myślał?

Patrzył się na mnie przez chwilę marszcząc czoło co wskazywało na to iż poddaje się bolesnym procesom myślowym. Kurna to on ma mózg!? Nawet nie podejrzewałem, że posiada tak destrukcyjną broń pod tą swoją blond strzechą.

- Podejdź do mnie.

Zamrugałem zdziwiony długimi, czarnymi rzęsami, jednak posłusznie wykonałem jego prośbę. Kurde, aż się sam zdziwiłem, że go słucham. To był co najmniej niecodzienny i bardzo, bardzo dziwny widok.

Kiedy byłem kilka kroków od niego, nagle poklepał ręką dywan na którym prawie leżał. Podniosłem jedną brew w geście zdumienia jednak usiadłem na swoim kościstym tyłku we wskazanym miejscu. Kise przez chwilę gapił się na mnie tymi swoimi złotymi jak bursztyn oczami, po czym jego wargi rozszerzyły się w perwersyjnym uśmiechu.

- Mam cię.

- Khę!?

Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć przygarnął mnie mocno do siebie całując w lekko rozchylone usta. Zszokowany jego zachowaniem przez chwilę siedziałem zupełnie nieruchomo, jednak po chwili moja pięść z łoskotem wylądowała na jego pustym łbie.

- A to za co!? – jęknął masując sobie bolące miejsce.

- No wiesz co! Udawać pijanego żeby mnie molestować! Wstydziłbyś się! – wychlipałem obejmując się ramionami – Jestem żelazną dziewicą, zapomniałeś!?

- Raczej prawiczkiem – poprawił, łypiąc na mnie złowrogo katem oka.

- Pfy – burknąłem, próbując się uwolnić z jego rąk.

Chyba to dostrzegł bo ucisk na mojej tali się wzmocnił. Poczułem jak jedna z jego dłoni przesuwa się po moich pleców, aż do karku ukrytego pod czarnymi kosmykami. Przygarnął mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej kładąc mi głowę na ramieniu na co mój organizm zareagował dość entuzjastycznie. Cały drżałem czując jego spokojny, wyrównany oddech na szyi, która była moim słabym punktem.

Mimo tego nadal próbowałem wydostać się z jego objęć, ale na próżno. Kise jak chciał był cholernie silny poza tym czułem jak zaczynam mięknąć od środka. Nie łaskocz mnie kurde! Najlepiej przestań się ruszać, bo będzie ze mną źle.

- Nymm – mruknąłem kiedy poczułem jak chichocze przesuwając swoimi długimi palcami po kostkach mojego kręgosłupa.

Nawet tak głupia i dość mało ambitna pieszczota z jego strony sprawiała, że byłem na granicy szaleństwa. Dotykaj mnie więcej. Czulej, mocniej, pewniej. Chcę poczuć jak bardzo ci na mnie zależy. Tak bardzo chciałem mu o tym wszystkim powiedzieć. Ale wiadomo - stchórzyłem i udało mi się wykrztusić standardowe :

- Ty pierdolony zboczeńcu!

Ponownie się zaśmiał tym razem głośniej przez co włoski na karku stanęły mi dęba.

- Ja jestem zboczeńcem? A kto mnie codziennie kusi, a kiedy przychodzi co do czego zawsze ucieka gdzie pieprz rośnie?

- Nieprawda!

- Jesteś taki słodki kiedy się sprzeczasz.

Zacisnąłem mocniej dłonie na jego plecach kiedy wibrujący głos wypełnił moje lewe ucho. Ledwie dostrzegalnie się wzdrygnąłem podziwiając jego głębie jak i niepowtarzalną barwę. Nie szepcz tego takim tonem, idioto…

- Gówno się znasz – burknąłem, nadymając już zarumienione policzki.

Nie odszczekał się tylko powiódł czubkiem nosa po wgłębieniu pod moim gardłem. Aksamitna miękkość ust sprawiła, że wydałem z siebie cichutkie westchnienie, które rozdygotało struny głosowe. Uśmiechnął się lekko i musnął ponownie skórę chroniącą krtań. Cały poczerwieniałem, zdajać sobie sprawę, że tym chce mi przekazać jak bardzo kocha mój śpiew. On jako jedyny z drużyny koszykarskiej w liceum wiedział, że moją drugą pasją jest muzyka i po skończeniu szkoły mam zamiar się w tym kierunku kształcić. Miałem sporo szczęścia, że udało mi się założyć zespół, który z miesiąca na miesiąc stawał się coraz bardziej popularny. Podobno przed lotami cały czas słucha moich piosenek, żeby się odstresować. No właśnie. Tylko do tego jestem mu potrzebny. To oczywiste, ze nic więcej do mnie nie czuje…

- Kocham cię – wyznał cicho, sunąc wargami po krzywiźnie mojej szczęki.

Mimo, że to był nie pierwszy raz kiedy mi to mówił ja zawsze się tego wypierałem i znajdowałem głupie, a czasami nawet kompletnie kosmiczne, argumenty na to, że jednak tak nie jest. Bałem się przyznać przed samym sobą, że ktoś może być mi tak bliski. Nie chciałem brać za to odpowiedzialności. Za ryzyko oraz skutki jakie to ze sobą niesie. Ah, chyba zachowuję się jak rozkapryszony bachor.

No i oczywiście moje ciało jak zwykle wpadło w obłęd po usłyszeniu tych dwóch popieprzonych słów. Kompletnie nad sobą nie panując wtuliłem się w niego mocniej chowając czerwone policzki w materiał jego koszulki.

- Nienawidzę cię – jęknąłem, zażenowany całą tą sytuacją.

Ponownie się zaśmiał, a jego klatka piersiowa niebezpiecznie zadygotała. Zawsze tak było. Potrafiłem tylko powiedzieć kłamstwo, w które nie wierzył. Zresztą ja też, ale tak było mi po prostu łatwiej. Wiem, jestem tchórzem, doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Yh, chyba jednak miłość nie jest dla mnie.

Przez chwilę głaskał mnie czule po włosach co chwila zanurzając w nich głębiej swoje wyjątkowo długie palce. Lubiłem to. W jakiś dziwny sposób jego gesty mnie uspokajały i wprawiały w słodkie poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego tak rozpaczliwie szukałem przez tyle lat. Tylko Kise tak na mnie działał czego oczywiście też się wypierałem jak tylko mogłem.

- Ej, Yukio – mruknął, łapiąc mnie za barki i delikatnie od siebie odciągając.

Już nawet zapomniałem od ilu lat pozwalam mu nazywać siebie po imieniu.

- Hm? - burknąłem prawie nieprzytomnie.

- Spójrz na mnie. Proszę.

Zdziwiony otworzyłem szerzej oczy i odnalazłem jego złote tęczówki. Były ogromne i zawsze przepełnione ciepłem. Nieważne jak bardzo go raniłem - ich wyraz nigdy się nie zmieniał w stosunku do mnie. To było coś niesamowitego.

Uśmiechnął się lekko obejmując moją twarz w obie dłonie. Gładził kciukami gorącą skórę cały czas nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. Chyba nawet nie mrugał podczas tej czynności.

- Uwielbiam ich czarną głębię – westchnął cicho, jakby sam do siebie i, wyprostowawszy się trochę, musnął moje usta.

_Ja go kocham._

Chciał się odsunąć, jednak nie pozwoliłem mu na to. Z jękiem protestu objąłem go za szyję nawet nie myśląc o oderwaniu się od jego pełnych warg. Zdziwiony, ale jak najbardziej ucieszony nagłą zmianą zachowania, zakleszczył mnie mocno w swoich ramionach. Pozwoliłem sobie na pomruki przyjemności, gdy jego język ocierał się o mój tworząc z nim jedną całość. Szaleńczy taniec namiętności porwał mnie całego na tyle skutecznie, że miałem problemy z kontaktowaniem z rzeczywistością. W głowie mi się kręciło i miałem wrażenie, że reszta mojego organizmu oprócz ust gdzieś spieprzyła. Kise dyrygował mną jak szmacianą marionetką. Niczym zawodowy lalkarz pociągał za sznurki dzięki którym byłem w stanie się poruszać lub nie. Boże, co on ze mną wyrabia?

- Przestań – wycharczałem, gdy ledwo udało mi się od niego oderwać.

- Ale co? – mruknął, dalej przesuwając palcami po moim torsie.

Przymknąłem powieki, jeszcze mocniej ściskając jego ramiona. Całe moje ciało trząsło się niczym jakaś galareta tylko pod wpływem jego durnego dotyku. Wydałem z siebie serię żenujący westchnień, gdy podwinął moją koszulkę i ugryzł w szyję.

- Kretynie, zostawisz ślady – wyjęczałem, gdy poczułem jak coraz mocniej się zasysa.

Mimo tego wygiąłem się do tyłu przyciskając nadgarstek do szczęki.

- To tylko malinka, nie panikuj – cmoknął mnie w czoło z zadowoleniem obserwując moje zaczerwienione policzki.

- Phy – prychnąłem, odwracając głowę wielce obrażony.

Zaśmiał się po raz kolejny tego dnia wplątując palce w moje włosy. Przełknąłem ślinę, gdy niemal siłą zmusił mnie, żebym spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Niemal żółte tęczówki jak lustro odbijały moje - szaroniebieskie niczym morze przed sztormem. Dlaczego on się na mnie tak zmysłowo gapiii, no ludzie zaraz tutaj wykorkuję.

- Uwielbiam je – oznajmił po chwili przeczesując moje kosmyki smukłymi palcami – Ich ciemny kolor kojarzy mi się z kominkiem. Ciepłym, przy którym można się ogrzać w mroźne dni. Kocham zimę, wiesz?

Zszokowany poczułem jak oczy zaczynają mnie nieprzyjemnie szczypać. Głośno wciągnąłem powietrze przez półotwarte usta zdając sobie sprawę, że usłyszałem właśnie najmilszą rzecz jaką mógł mi powiedzieć.

Wzdrygnąłem się pociągając nosem, żeby stłumić szloch, który miał ochotę wyrwać mi się z gardła. To było tak cholernie denerwujące, a zarazem przyjemne uczucia, że miałem ochotę rzucić się na niego i już nigdy nie wypuścić. Kise powiedz mi jeszcze raz, że ty również tego pragniesz. Proszę...

Cały czas głaskał mnie uspokajająco po plecach czekając na jakikolwiek odzew z mojej strony. Do tego emanował taką czułością i opiekuńczością, że gdybym stał kolana by się pode mną ugięły.

_Ja to wiem…_

- Ryouta...

Uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał jak ledwo udaje mi się wyszeptać jego imię.

- Tak? – spytał cicho.

_Na pewno to wiem…_

- Kocham cię.

Jego oczy rozbłysły słysząc ode mnie jednoznaczne wyznanie. Z radością pozwolił, żebym wycieńczony całą tą sytuacją opadł na jego tors rozszarpywany tak silnymi uczuciami. Ufnie wtuliłem się w niego jeszcze mocniej łapczywie obejmując jego barki ramionami.

Kocham go.

_Naprawdę go kocham. _


End file.
